


Five nights at manxy's: one wild ride(discontinued)

by ManxyThePirateFox



Series: Five nights at manxys [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also Spring Bonnie is a girl in my headcanons, F/F, F/M, I did this instead of sleeping, I wont tell who tho, Nightmare actually scared of someone, Polly cant eat but thats not keeping him from his crackers, Polly is a worry wart, Spring Bonnie and Springtrap are two different animatronics in this, frederick just wants to go home, headcanons, so is shadow bonnie, the kids of the animatronics are not born they are created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManxyThePirateFox/pseuds/ManxyThePirateFox
Summary: Usually Manxy and her friends have a normal night trying to catch the guard. one night Manxy goes missing and her friends must find her. between a strange fox appearing looking for a key they know nothing about, a mysterious locked door in the back room that has something whispering on the other side, and finding Manxy they're in for one wild ride.I just wanted to make a story about my FNAF OCs.this is my first story, so writing tips are welcomed.This story will not be continued, mainly because my headcanons, ships, OCs, and headcanon storyline have completely changed over the last year. Also it's bad writing lol.





	1. charactor introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just an introduction to the characters that appear in the first part of this series.

Characters  
Manxy the pirate fox:pink and white pirate fox, mangle and foxys daughter.  
Blind-eye Bonbon: pink and purple bunny,blind,has great hearing, wears a blue jacket with black pants.chica and bonnies daughter.  
Blueberry the cupcake: Bonbons cupcake, tells Bonbon where to go and blocks the cameras.  
Polly the parrot: green parrot,wears a pirate hat and a bib that says let's sail.toy chica and toy bonnie's son.(cuz blue+yellow= green)  
Frederick: grey bear,has no hook unlike the others and sharp teeth,out of order,a bit violent. Shadow bonnie and white rabbits son.  
Kate:Blue wolf with green eyes,wears a blueish-purple security uniform. Helps the guard until night 6.  
Golden Manxy: A yellow and purple version of Manxy. can teleport.  
MU1De9 M@8x7: no information available

REJECTS  
Bontrap: yellow and purple bunny,has a teal jacket and black pants second in command to nightmare. Hates Bonbon  
Giggles:Spotted/laughing hyena, light and dark brown with dark brown spots, is in bad condition.  
Pawpet:black cat with 2 purple stripes on the sides of her face and a broken mask. Only follows nightmare because she is afraid of him.(yes, her name is a pun) 

SIDE CHARACTERS  
Jonnie:A sky blue+light blue bunny. Has a black and red guitar,green bowtie, black hair with blue in the front which covers his left eye, and dark blue blush on his cheeks.  
Tom:Blackish blue+ dark blue cat with a black and white guitar and a black and white checkered tie.

Most FNAF charactors.


	2. It was just another night, then it wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manxy and her friends awake to a not-so-normal night.

Buzzing filled Manxys ears as she awoke from the long day of entertaining the kids. She looked around, Polly on her left,Bonbon on her right. She set down her microphone and walked off stage, ready to catch the bare endoskeleton that came every night. She had been in the restaurant for 3 weeks now and had grown very familiar with it. She started walking forward until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Hi Manxy” Bonbon said happily.

“Oh, hello Bonbon” Manxy replied. She waited while Bonbon made her way down the steps,her cupcake guiding her along the way. As far as Manxy knew, Bonbon was her best friend in the restaurant.She was nice,funny, and wouldn't mind if someone brought up her blindness in conversation, that is, unless they said she can't do certain jobs.

“Ready to get that endo?” asked Bonbon.

“Definitely”, replied Manxy,”We’ll get it this time.”

“Ok, lets go. The others should wake up soon.” said Bonbon. Manxy set off towards the office, she could already hear the nightly phone recording. Manxy peeked through the door and saw the endo sitting in its usual spot. As they all knew, it was against the rules for an endo to not have its costume on as to not scare the children. And it was Manxy and her friends jobs to deal with it.Suddenly, the endo turned,saw Manxy, and closed the door. _Darn_ ,Manxy thought, _I should have been more careful!_ She walked back to the dining area and saw that Polly had left the stage,it was still 12 AM, so they still had some time to get the endo. Since there wasn't much else to do, Manxy went to the kitchen and, as she expected, Polly was there raiding the pantry again. “Hey Polly”,Manxy said. Polly jumped and turned around quickly.

“Oh uhh, hey Manxy, I uhh didn't see you there.”he stammered.

“Polly, I know you trying to find the stash of crackers again…” Manxy said.”It's pretty obvious.”

“Ok, i’m sorry.”Polly apologised.

“You know you can just ask where they are, right?”Manxy asked.

“Yeah…” he replied.

”Shouldn't you be getting the endo?”

“Yeah,i’m getting to that.”Manxy said as she left the kitchen,”cya.” Manxy made her way back down to the office when she noticed that the curtains of pirate's cove were open and a familiar grey bear was standing outside. “Hi Frederick!” she called. Frederick turned and looked at her, but didn't say anything back. He turned his head and looked back at the camera. He must be in a bad mood...like usual. Frederick hasn't talked to anyone since he was put out of order. _I can only imagine what it's like_. Instead of going to the office, Manxy went down to the bathrooms which really needed cleaning. She looked in the mirror, and saw a familiar dark grey and black fox staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the chapter is to short just let me know.


	3. Blind search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonbon goes to look for Manxy,but shes nowhere to be found.

Bonbon made her may down the west hall to get to the office. She stood in the corner of the hall and let Blueberry block the camera while she made her way to the door. She was just about to get in when she heard the familiar sound of the door closing, causing her to jump back.

Frustrated, she turned and walked back down the hallway. She was heading for the backstage when she heard metal clanking coming from the kitchen. _ Pollys in the kitchen again, _ Bonbon thought to herself. So she decided to go say hello. She walked through the doors and saw Polly rummaging through the pantry. He heard her come in and turned around.

“Hi Bonbon.”Polly greeted her.

“Hi Polly”,Bonbon said,”have you seen Manxy?”

“She was in here an hour ago.”Polly informed her,”But I haven't seen her since.”

“K thanks, i'll look for her.” Bonbon left the room and headed toward the backstage room. _ I'll see if she's in here. _ Bonbon decided. As she approached the door she heard a strange whispering coming from the other side. Confused, she reached for the doorknob and cautiously opened the door.

"Hello?"She  called out. she knew no one was there, but the whispering contiued."Is anyone here?"she called out again.  She sensed nothing out of the ordinary.  _ Probably just my imagination _ ,Bonbon thought, _ but Manxy's not here either. _

Bonbon made her way back to the office when she noticed something that made her uncomfortable. _ I don't sense Manxy anywhere in the restaurant. _


End file.
